


Happy Sparkday

by LostintheFandom



Series: Mechangaroo AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Mechangaroo AU, Mechangaroos, Semi-Analogous to IRL Kangaroos but not really, descriptions of birth, unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostintheFandom/pseuds/LostintheFandom
Summary: This is my Birthday gift to myself guys. I'm very happy with it.Jazz and Prowl welcome their creation to the world.Enjoy!





	Happy Sparkday

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://gotlostinthefandom.tumblr.com/)

Prowl watched with concern as his mate bent himself in half to stick his snout into his own pouch. This was the fourth time this cycle. “Jazz?” he asked softly as his mate straightened up. “Are you alright?”

“It’s nothing, Prowler,” Jazz assured as he nuzzled the other. “Just an itch.”

“Not a parasite?” Prowl asked just to be sure. “Or a sore. An infection maybe?”

“No, no,” Jazz chuckled at his concern. “Just an itch. No need to get Ratchet wound up. Poor ‘roo can barely stand up as it is.” Jazz sniggered again as he thought of the healer’s overstuffed pouch and the pair of stubborn sparklings that were refusing to come out.

“Alright,” Prowl said hesitantly as he settled to keep a close optic on his mate.

Not a joor managed to pass before Jazz was shuffling again. He dug a new patch in the dirt, searching for a cooler spot. Then he moved again and stuck his snout in his pouch once more. Then he was shuffling around again.

“Jazz,” Prowl began but was cut off by a huff from his mate.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Jazz said as he leaned back on his tail and twisted to scratch at his back. He settled back on all fours, suddenly finding leaning on his tail unusually uncomfortable.

Then he felt it. An itch, an actual one this time. Just near the back of his valve but it caused an odd rippling. As the first ripple reached the front of his valve his panel snapped open and he suddenly knew what to do. Driven by newly-awakened subroutines, Jazz shuffled past his surprised and concerned mate to lean back against a crystal tree with his tail pointing out in front of him and his body curled forward.

Prowl watched in strange fascination as the biolit folds of his mate’s valve grew slick and pulsed rhythmically. There was no arousal in Jazz’s field or scent, only the same kind of curiosity that Prowl was experiencing.

Jazz squirmed as the itching sensation made its way steadily through his valve.

Then both mates perked up as the valve dilated and a small squirming form shuffled its way out into the daylight. It was a tiny thing, barely the length of one of Jazz’s claws. It had no legs, only two miniscule arms, and its optics were yet to fully develop. It had no plating to protect it, only its gray protoform, still slick with fluids. The rubbery pads on its little paws found traction on its carrier's plating and it slowly dragged itself up towards the pouch, egged on by the promising smell of nutrient rich energon and its carrier’s protection.

All the while Prowl and Jazz watched with silent awe.

A soft blue glow showed through the sparkling’s thin protoform. Its life force and its main connection to its creators for the next few dozen decacycles.

In just a klick, maybe two, the sparkling found its way to the loosened pouch and eagerly tumbled inside. Jazz postponed the command to tighten his pouch calipers, if only to watch with his mate by his side as the sparkling (now bitlet) latched onto one of his fuel nubs. The parts of it where the protoform was stretched the thinnest began to glow a faint pink as the fuel began to make its way through its systems.

The two new creators were dimly aware of Jazz’s panels closing as they cooed at their creation. None of them had words for what they’d witnessed. Only the emotions washing through their mingling EM fields could express their joy, awe, and love for each other and their little family.

With moist optics, Jazz leaned close to the pouch and cooed once more.

“Happy Sparkday, my little love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading up on kangaroo bbys so now you get to read about mechangaroo bbys.
> 
> I'm still considering taking writing requests BTW


End file.
